Learning Curves
by 4reignaffairs
Summary: Newly returned, Mary has found court quite frustrating, but, after an encounter with Bash, it may become chaotic, too. Canon divergent from 1x01.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! First, thank you so, so much for your feedback on my other stories. It means so much. I promise, I am still working on Something More and Penance, but I needed a small break, so I wrote this. I think I will do a second chapter because I have an idea for a follow-up, but that's all I'm planning._

 _Canon divergent from after Bash returned Stirling to Mary (no one has tried to drug or rape her). She's been in court for about a week._

* * *

 _Another party_ , Mary thought with a sigh. She had yet to get reaccustomed to the lavishness of court life. It was a jolt after six years of nondescript clothing, bland meals, and a quiet, sedentary lifestyle. Mary tried to keep herself from feeling overwhelmed. It was quite thrilling, she could admit, every time she twirled around in a new dress or put on a specially made crown, every time she was bowed to or was announced with fanfare, but it never stopped. The corsets pinched terribly and deterred her from sampling all of the succulent smelling food that was on constant display, the crowns were heavy and gave her headaches, the shoes were downright painful to the point of near immobility and the endless line of dry nobles she was required to be pleasant towards tiring. Mary knew better than to complain most of the time, but sometimes it got the better of her mood and today was one of those days.

Mary had been doted on as a child, but now she was to be treated as an adult. Or she was supposed to. She felt more like a dressed up pawn and she knew she needed to find her footing fast. Her frustration and impatience were mounting. She needed to get Francis on her side to help her secure their alliance, but early encounters were not encouraging. Where was the young boy she had been so fond of as a child?

Mary wasn't used to teenage boys. She had asked her ladies for advice, but they were used to average boys, not a prince and all the entitlement that came with him. Neither Catherine nor Henry were going to be of any help. Surely there was something she could do to engage Francis, weaken him just a bit.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Francis' half-brother, Bash. He was a different puzzle altogether. Not a servant she could order around nor a peasant she might intimidate. Privileged, but without status. Favored by the king yet largely inconsequential. A king's bastard was a nobody. How was she to interact with such a person?

The problem was, Bash didn't give her a chance to figure it out. He approached her with such openness and ease, he drew her in despite herself. He made her feel welcome and wanted. He didn't treat her as a queen and she found this comforting rather than insulting. She saw him as a friend, yet it happened so quickly, sometimes she wasn't sure. He didn't feel like a friend the way her ladies did. But he was close with Francis and that's what mattered at the moment. He would know better than anyone what would appeal to his brother.

At present, Bash's affable demeanor seemed to be charming the pretty young courtisane with whom he was speaking. She was laughing and boldly clutching his arm. Bash appeared more amused than engaged with her. Certainly not as present as he always was in their conversations. Not that it was a contest.

Suddenly, he caught sight of her and Mary immediately looked away in embarrassment. But there was no reason to be embarrassed. She was a queen and she could do whatever she pleased. Well, within reason, that is.

"Mary?" Startled from her thoughts, Mary turned to face her lady. "Are you still troubled over Francis?"

"I don't know what I am at this moment," she admitted. She knew it was common for men to have multiple women at their disposal, but that didn't make it any more palatable and she had hoped for more from Francis. At least _try_ to make their relationship work before turning to others - in such a public way especially.

"I think he just needs some time," Greer soothed. "You've been out of his realm for so long. It will be an adjustment suddenly being in a committed relationship. For you as well."

Mary smiled faintly. Greer was always trying to soften the hurt of others. "It's not as though he didn't know this was coming."

"He'll fall for you, Mary. How could he not?"

"I don't know. I don't know what kind of girls he's used to, but it certainly isn't a queen. He's shown nothing but disregard for me. He's been dismissive and rude and-" She stopped herself and shook her head. "It doesn't matter. He's who I need to marry."

"You were quite taken with each other as children. That connection will return," Greer promised.

"When?" Mary demanded. "I need him to warm up to the idea of marrying me as quickly as possible so he'll push the king for a wedding date and our alliance can be sealed."

"You're beautiful and charming and intelligent. It's won't take long."

"I'm not sure those qualities are of importance to him."

Concerned, Greer put her hand on Mary's back in support. "It's not like you to be so negative."

Mary looked at her friend fully for the first time and saw the worry on her face. "You're right,"  
she said with a nod. "It's been a long day. I think I need some fresh air to clear my head."

"Would you like company?"

"No, thank you. Go! Enjoy the party. I'll be most displeased if my sour mood ruins your evening."

Greer nodded. "I'll see you in the morning." Mary hugged her in gratitude. She knew she was fortunate to have such a friend.

Mary scanned the scene again. Bash seemed to have left and Francis was still immersed in lively chatter with a group of young women on the other side of the hall. She had half a thought to march over there and give Francis a piece of her mind, but her feet protested and Mary made her way to the outdoor patio so she could remove her shoes for a few moments instead.

"Is this going to be a habit?" a voice asked as Mary kicked her shoes off.

"Good God, you scared me!" she hissed as she spun around.

"Forgive me, Your Grace," Bash replied as he stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I needed to escape the hot air for a moment." He raised a brow at her. "And you needed to ... escape your shoes?"

Mary grew red. She must look like a child with her antics. "I'm contemplating an edict requiring all shoemakers to wear their own shoes for a week before they can sell them."

Bash grinned broadly at her. "That would be quite a sight." He nodded towards the hall. "I thought you enjoyed a good party"

"Not as much as you it would appear."

"The food is quite good," he admitted. "I must give Catherine credit on that front. She has exceptional chefs."

"I was speaking more to your company."

"I'm afraid I have no companies," he said as he smiled slyly.

"Really? I've heard you have many," Mary replied, ignoring his word play. "Was the young blonde you were speaking with not one?"

He sidled up next her at the neatly maintained hedges. "Your Grace, I must warn you, your watchfulness of your brother-in-law could be misconstrued," he teased, his eyes shining brightly.

"You are yet to be my brother-in-law and I'm doubting that you ever will," she said crossly.

Bash furrowed his brow. "Is that what's troubling you?"

"The fact that my fiancé barely acknowledges my existence? That he shows interest in every girl but me? That he's been condescending and hurtful in our conversations? That he stands in the way of the security of my country? Yes, that's troubling me," Mary said bitterly.

He looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded. "Those seem like good reasons."

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I'm rather frustrated and not very good company at the moment."

"I'll take your company over anyone else's."

Mary met Bash's eyes and saw nothing but raw honesty. She forgot all about her aching feet, sour mood and the hall filled with chatter just steps away. He had a talent for making the world melt away. "Would you kiss me?" she asked suddenly.

"What?" he laughed.

The young queen blushed painfully at her words. He must think her mad. "What I mean is ... well ..." Bash's amused expression was only flustering her more. "Francis ... he's used to more experienced girls and I ... I thought maybe you ..."

Bash began to sober. "You're serious?"

Mary was afraid to speak again. She must look pathetic, but she wouldn't back down now. She was a queen, right? She could ask for anything, even demand it. "I would consider it a favor," she replied as evenly as she could, standing tall and acting as though it were a common request.

She was determined not to look away as he studied her expression. "Mary, don't compromise yourself."

"What choice have I? What else should I do?"

"If you give Francis some time-"

She wasn't going to argue with him. She was tired of arguing - with Francis, with herself, with everyone. "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

Bash glanced back at the party that continued on behind them and Mary realized she had been far too loud. His attention returned to her and he hesitated. What is was he was thinking or preparing to say, Mary wasn't sure, but her impatience got the better of her and before she knew what she doing, she had thrust her lips upon his. Bash froze and Mary wasn't sure what to do. Just move your lips, she told herself, and as she did so, Bash slowly began to engage, his body relaxing.

Their lips explored each other with tenderness, their pace tantalizingly slow. His lips were so soft and Mary felt as though her body might melt. She hadn't expected this. Even the roughness of his scruff against her skin was arousing and his callused hand gentle as it cradled her cheek. The kisses became firmer and Mary found herself wanting to explore more than just his mouth.

Bash pulled her flush against him, his arms wrapping around her. Mary felt heat rise through her body, startling her with its strength. This was much more than she had bargained for. She felt invigorated and weak all at once as she clung to him. This was kissing? Such an innocent, simple word. It hardly hinted at its power. Would every kiss be like this?

 _Every kiss_. Every kiss that wouldn't be with Bash because he wasn't her fiancé. Mary's heart sank and she abruptly broke off the kiss. "I ... we ..." He was staring at her again with those magical eyes. There was such a gentleness in them. She felt so safe when his gaze was upon her.

"It's okay," he murmured. He knew.

"I'm sorry, Bash." Reluctantly, she untangled herself from him.

He smiled sadly. "I'm not."

It finally dawned on her the position she had put him in and Mary felt ill. What a fool she was. Slowly, she backed away from him. "I should go."

He nodded but said nothing.

Quickly, she slipped her shoes back on. She wanted to flee and stay at the same time. She wanted to say something that would make this okay, but her mind swarmed with conflicting thoughts and emotions. Mary strode back towards the party feeling as though she had just lit a fuse that she didn't know how to snuff out. The question was, did she even want to?

* * *

Thank you for reading! Comments would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all of you for your feedback! I've enjoyed writing Mary with more of a focus on her youth and inexperience. I wish Reign had explored that more. Apologies for the false alarm about an update yesterday. I was messing around and hit the wrong button. :/ Author's note at the bottom.

* * *

"Mary, wait!"

She was three steps away from the hall when Bash grabbed her arm.

"Bash!" she hissed.

"Just wait," he ordered as he pulled her back. There was no affection in his touch as he held her chin and moved her face back and forth in the moonlight.

"What on earth-!"

He studied her face carefully without a word. He was staring directly at Mary, but he wasn't seeing her at all. "Come with me," he said as he released her.

"I will not!" Certainly not after the way he'd just handled her. There was a sternness in his eyes she'd never seen before. What had come over him?

"Mary-"

The sound of approaching voices caused both of them to jump back into the shadows. A pair of party-goers glided past then and onto the patio laughing loudly. Clearly they'd been enjoying the wine.

"Mary," Bash whispered once the duo was out of earshot, his eyes comforting once again, "just trust me."

After a small hesitation, she nodded her head and let him guide her, squeezing through the small gap between the castle wall and the hedges. Silently, they moved along the outskirts of the castle until Bash halted outside a servants' entrance. He went ahead to make sure it was safe before leading Mary inside, this time carrying a lit torch. They were barely back inside the walls again when Bash stopped to pull back a tapestry, revealing a door to a secret passageway.

Mary wanted to stop and examine the entrance, but it would have to wait for another time. Questions swirled in her head as she hung onto Bash's hand while they ventured through dark, damp and narrow corridors.

Finally there looked to be a dim crack of light ahead which Bash pulled her towards. This time is was a large painting which hid the entrance and he pushed it aside to bring Mary out of the tunnels. Bash had a boyish grin on his face once they had both emerged safely.

"Where are we?"

"My room."

Mary stiffened. "You brought me to your room?"

"We needed privacy."

"Bash, I shouldn't be here."

He looked amused by her response and headed over to the wash basin and wet a towel before returning to her. "Your lip stain is smeared," he shared as he handed the cloth to her.

Heat rushed to her cheeks. "Oh."

"I thought you wouldn't want to return to the party in such a suspicious state."

"Yes, yes of course," she replied. For some reason this revelation disappointed her.

Bash gestured towards a small dresser on the opposite wall. "There's a mirror in the top drawer over there."

Mary nodded and immediately got to work fixing her cosmetics as she sat at the foot of his bed. She tried not to pay notice as he moved around the room lighting candles. It was silly of her to think Bash had brought her to his room for something untoward. It wasn't him who had instigated the kiss. Maybe he didn't even like it. "I get the feeling you've done this before. Sneaking around, I mean," she said once she'd finished cleaning her face.

"I'm quite certain it's not the first time for you either. You enjoy mischief." The joy on his face told her he didn't disapprove. He never did, she realized.

Mary was prepared to put up a mild protest, but a small scratching noise at the door startled her. Bash didn't seem the least bit concerned as he made his way to the door, but Mary froze in fear. What was he doing? Surely he wasn't going to open the door. If anyone found her in his chambers ...

She was on the cusp of diving under the bed when Stirling came trotting in. "Stirling?" Mary looked to Bash. "What is my dog doing here?"

"Just a little training," he said with a shrug.

Mary looked at her deerhound dumbly. "Training for what?"

"To stop him from straying. I don't want to go searching the woods for him all the time."

He looked almost embarrassed and she could tell he was lying. He'd done it for her. "So you've taught him commands?"

"Still working on it. Basic stuff - stay, come, sit, speak." Bash squatted by Stirling and started scratching around his ears. "He's a good dog. A fast learner, too."

Mary watched as her dog leaned into him, seeking more and more affection. "I'm not sure he cares about me anymore," she said with a small smile.

Bash shook his head. "Have some meat scraps handy and you'll get his attention." He pulled out a desk drawer and produced a piece of dry meat that he handed to her. "Try it. Tell him to sit."

Dubiously, she looked at the meat. "Sit, Stirling," she ordered.

He obeyed immediately and a pleased Mary gave him the treat.

"See?" Bash said with a grin.

Mary peered at him with wonder. "Thank you." It was all she could think to say as she felt herself being drawn into him again. "Thank you for ... well, thank you." She glanced around his sparse room. For a favored bastard, it wasn't all that impressive. "I should go." She closed the space between them to return the damp cloth. "Oh! My coloring is on your face, too." She had to fight the urge to wipe it off herself.

"Oh," he laughed as he took the towel from her. "Thanks for letting me know." He grabbed the mirror she'd left on his bad and started wiping the color off.

"I suppose it wouldn't be as unusual a sighting on you." It was meant to be a light comment, but Mary felt a stabbing sensation in her stomach. She had been warned of his reputation. Surely he'd kissed lots of girls, probably had them in his room, too. This wasn't the foreign situation for him that it was for her. "Bash?"

"Hmm?"

A part of her didn't want to ask, but curiosity ate at her. "Did you kiss me the way you kiss other girls?"

He looked back at her with furrowed brows. "What?"

"Well, not everyone is as inexperienced as me and some people ... they've mentioned using their tongue." Mary felt like a complete idiot. It did sound like an odd thing to do, but she didn't think it was made up. Maybe it wasn't something a respectable woman would do?

Bash gaped at her for a moment before gathering himself. "I ... Yes, some people use their tongue. A lot of people, actually."

"Why didn't you?"

There was a small hesitation and Mary prepared herself for rejection. "You said it was your first kiss. I didn't want to ... It's more intimate."

More intimate? Mary couldn't imagine a kiss feeling more intimate than what she felt when they kissed. That was almost a scary thought. "So, someone like Francis, he'd be expecting that?"

"Probably. I can't say I've ever kissed him."

Mary paused for a moment to gain her courage. "Would you teach me then?"

"There's really nothing to it. Move your tongue around, that's all," he dismissed as he shoved the mirror back in the drawer.

He was avoiding looking at her and Mary felt a bit of satisfaction in making Bash so uncomfortable. "Show me."  
He turned slowly to face her. "Mary-"

"We've already kissed once, what difference does it make if we do it once more." She realized she was trying a rationalize a truly terrible idea, but the moment he said "more intimate", she wanted to experience it - with him.

"You apologized for that kiss because you realized we shouldn't have done it," he reminded her.

"And you said you weren't sorry," she retorted.

Bash walked away from her and sat on the edge of his bed. "I should be."

Mary sat down beside him. "Is this what it's always going to be like? Everyone else dictating what we do?"

"That's the way it's always been."

"Don't you get tired of it?"

His pale blue eyes fixed on her. "I've never tried to test the boundaries before. I had no reason to."

"And now?"

"And now ... I need to get you back to the ballroom," Bash replied as he stood up, his hand extending to her.

With a sulk, Mary got to her feet without his assistance. "I think I'll retire to my rooms instead."

He gave a small nod. "I believe I best not escort you then."

"No, I suppose not. Fortunately, I have a replacement for you," Mary replied as she signaled for Stirling to come to her.

"I hope I am not so easily replaced in all things."

His small, forced smile pained Mary. "No," she said quietly. "Not at all."

Bash checked the hallway before giving her the all clear. "Good night, Your Grace."

"Good night, Sebastian."

After a few paces, Mary looked back, but the door to Bash's room had closed. She'd spend the rest of the night fruitlessly trying to figure out where they stood.

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if I actually like this chapter, but I decided to go with it. I had planned for a second kiss, but it just didn't feel right, so I scratched it. Maybe next time. ;)

As always, feedback is greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! It's been far too long. I was working on Penance for, like, two months and it was driving me crazy so I came back to this story, which is slightly less troublesome, but then there were the holidays and life stuff and blah, blah, blah. Anyway, I'm happy to finally add a new chapter and I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you so much for all of your kind words and support. Knowing that there are people interested in this story gives me a real boost when I'm struggling to write it. Thank you, thank you, thank you._

 _ **Warning:** Author's note at the end has a Reign spoiler._

* * *

Mary tried to avoid Bash for two days as she attempted to clear him and the feelings he evoked from her mind, but it was for naught, as he had been sent away on some errand for Henry. She tried not to worry. As the favored son, surely Henry wouldn't put him in harms way, right?

Mary forced herself to focus on developing a connection with her fiance. It was what she needed to do as queen and she couldn't afford to waste time fretting about the King's bastard. And Francis really wasn't so bad. He could be charming when he wanted to. When Mary bested him at archery, he congratulated her without looking too pained. He took her on a picnic that included some of her favorite foods and culminated in their first kiss. It was pleasant enough, but her whole body didn't feel stimulated like it had with Bash. In fact, it felt strangely impersonal. Maybe it's only your first kiss that's so powerful, like the way a new dress never feels quite as magical on its second wearing. But when Francis started to use his tongue, Mary felt awkward and ended the kiss shortly thereafter. It didn't feel more intimate, just messy.

Meanwhile, Mary gave instructions to each of her ladies to keep their ears and eyes open for any useful information. Greer would listen in on the gossip of servants, Aylee was to spy on Catherine, Kenna would get close to the king and Lola would try to charm bits of information out of the envoys. Every evening the ladies would meet to go over what they had learned in hopes of finding some sort of advantage, but, so far, the results were disappointing.

As days and weeks passed, Mary became more and more anxious for Bash's return. She couldn't find out where he had gone or if his task was dangerous. She asked a few times if Francis had heard from his brother, but there had been no word. In many ways she didn't want Bash to return for the distraction he brought, but the thought of injury made her ill. There was a small comfort when Stirling would come into her room at night and sleep at the foot of her bed. She felt like he missed Bash, too.

* * *

"Mary, I don't think this is a very good idea." Aylee was a tricky combination of caution and curiosity, but Mary was determined for her lady to have a memorable birthday.

"Stop worrying! We are going to have fun!" she insisted as she straightened her dress.

"I wish fun could be more fashionable," Kenna grumbled. She had been less than pleased when she saw the outfits Greer had borrowed from servants.

"What if someone recognizes you?"

"They won't," Mary promised. "Who would expect to see a queen in town dressed like this? And you've seen those portraits. Hardly a good likeness."

"But we must stick together," Lola cautioned.

"And leave early," Greer echoed.

"Yes, of course. Now, let's have a little fun, shall we?" Everyone was being much too serious, but Mary would not be deterred. It had been a two hour ride into town and it would not be for nothing.

Upon entering the tavern, the ladies were hit with a raucous atmosphere. Men laughing and talking loudly in the dimly lit room surrounded by less than appetizing food, liquor and prostitutes. Mary was pleased with the freeness of it all, the lack of formality. She glanced back at her friends to see they were much less enthused, but she was certain they'd warm up.

"Go find us a table and I'll grab a server," she directed her friends. A little ale should help matters. Mary scanned the room for a worker. There were so many people and so much noise to weed out.

"Mary?"

She spun around in alarm. "Bash!" Without thinking, she threw her arms around him in relief. Finally, he was back and her nerves could rest.

He returned her embrace somewhat awkwardly before pulling away and Mary gathered herself. "I'm much relieved to see you in good health," she said politely as she tried to remember proper decorum.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, disregarding pleasantries.

"It's Aylee's birthday." Her response was subdued by her disappointment. Bash didn't seem at all happy to see her.

Bash glanced around the room before returning his gaze to Mary, his eyes softer now. "Come with me."

She should have asked him where or why, but instead she let him blindly lead her away, down a hallway filled with doors before stopping and then entering at the next to last one. It was a small room with just enough space for a bed and a bureau. It was clearly his as his cape and satchel were laid on the bed. "How long have you been staying here? Why aren't you at the castle? " Mary tried to avoid sounding as hurt as she felt. Had he been here the whole time?

"Since morning. More importantly, why are you here?"

"Aylee's birthday-"

"Mary, you're a queen," he sighed. "You can't be leaving the castle without guards."

She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you. If you brought me back here for a scolding, I have other things to do."

"Don't you understand how dangerous this is?" he asked with bewilderment.

Mary looked at him curiously. "You've been gone two months without caring about my welfare, why start now?"

"You don't think I care?"

"It's quite obvious you don't," she said softly, hoping she didn't reveal how much it hurt. "You never sent a letter, not even to Francis."

His jaw tightened in a manner that fascinated Mary. "An entire country depends upon you. You can't take these risks."

Anger threatened to overtake her now. Bash wasn't even going to defend his behavior, that's how little he cared. "I have heard your complaint and I will take it under advisement."

"I'm trying to help you," he insisted as he reached for her arm to deter the young queen from walking away.

"You're telling me what to do just like everyone else!" Mary cried as she shook off his hand. She'd been trying so hard to think like a ruler and gain leverage and it was all so tiring. She always had to be aware of her surroundings and conduct herself with the utmost care, every action leveled. "Let me have this night," she began once she'd taken a breath to calm down. "Let me be Mary, just another girl like all the other girls get to be. Bash, I feel like I'm suffocating."

He studied her for a moment before giving a slight nod of the head.

"Thank you." She didn't need his permission and they both knew it, but having Bash's support was soothing and Mary felt her body relax as the tension in the air quickly dissipated

"This is a different look for you," Bash noted.

Mary blushed. She had forgotten she was wearing peasant's clothing. "Yes, well, I didn't want to stand out."

"Your beauty cannot be subdued, Your Grace," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Mary tried to suppress her smile fruitlessly. "I see you are still a flirt."

"Everyone needs a crutch, do they not?"

There was a persistent fluttering in Mary's stomach in response to his teasing. How she had missed this. "Only the lame, I'm told."

He grinned widely. "Then lame I must be."

"Oh?"

"How else would I get the attention of a queen?"

She bit her lip slightly. He got her attention much too easily. Just his presence made her skin tingle and now he was staring at her with such reverence and warmth. "I'm sure you would manage." Mary was afraid to move, afraid her body would carry her closer to Bash unwittingly. His lack of a response only made her more anxious. "I must return to my friends before they start a search party," she announced, hoping her words would spur her body in the right direction.

Bash nodded and opened the door for her. As she exited, Mary felt disappointed in their parting. How she wished she was not so attached to him.

* * *

Throughout the night she felt Bash nearby, his eyes on her. Somehow he managed to make her feel more safe and cared for than if twenty guards were surrounding her. It was a bit odd given that he was only two or three years older than her and still a boy in many ways. He certainly didn't have the responsibilities or restrictions Mary had.

She laughed and drank freely throughout the night. A party where she didn't have to be polite or respectable at all times. She listened as disheveled men spun tales of their heroism and boasted of rebellion. In turn, Mary shared her own fabricated life story as a highborn girl used to the finer things, now a poor maid thanks to the disgrace of her father.

They flirted with her, or attempted to as they lacked any subtlety, and made her laugh with crude jokes that she didn't entirely understand.

Her ladies were much less entertained. Kenna bored quickly once the gentleman she had cornered revealed his debts. Greer and Lola mostly kept to themselves, participating only in light chitchat with the men. Aylee shyly watched one of the young workers, but made no attempts to converse. Mary knew they should leave, but she couldn't make herself. Who knew when she might get the chance to be out in the world again like a normal person?

Mary lost all sense of time as the night wore on. She didn't notice as people came and went. It was all a blur and she enjoyed disappearing into it.

"Mary?"

"Hmm?" She opened her eyes to see Bash's blue ones staring back at her.

"It's time to go," he urged.

Mary scrunched up her nose as she attempted to lift her head off of the table. "Go where?"

"To bed."

"You're being awfully forward," she giggled as he started to pull her to her feet.

"Mary-"

"Where is everyone?" she asked. Mary tried to look around but it only made her dizzy and forced her to shut her eyes.

"Your ladies needed to get back and I promised them I would escort you given that you're in no state to ride."

Mary grinned at him and lazily cupped his cheek. "You're so sweet." She ran her thumb over his stubble and remembered how it had felt as it rubbed against her face when they had kissed.

Quickly, Bash removed her hand from his face. "You need to get some sleep."

She let out a small moan in protest. "What if I don't want to sleep?" Her languid body slumped against his firm one, her chin on his chest as she stared up at his eyes. "Your eyes are so pretty. Are we moving?"

He seemed to be fighting off a laugh as he replied, "Just lie down for a little bit."

"In your bed?"

"Yes."

"But where will you sleep?" Mary asked. And where were her feet? Why couldn't she see her feet? And how was she standing? Everything was so confusing.

"Don't worry about me."

"But I do," she nearly whined. "I worried the whole time you were gone. I missed you." Mary wasn't entirely sure if she'd said that out loud or if she was conscious for that matter, but she next felt Bash's arms around her, carrying her away to ... somewhere. Everything kept moving. And then she was laying on something soft. _I've missed you_ , she heard. Or she thought she did and it brought out a shy smile before darkness enveloped her.

* * *

A/N: I'm super excited to hear that Mary and Bash will be having scenes together again on Reign. Terrified, but excited. Thank you again for reading. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, it's been even longer than I thought. I'm _so_ sorry. I have not stopped working on any of my stories, I've just been unhappy with the results. Unfortunately, that means I cut a bunch of stuff and this is woefully short. I kind of feel bad for even posting this because it's so short. I promise the next chapter will not take nearly as long to post.

This was not the first time Mary had experienced the consequences of an overindulgence in drink, but it was by far the worst.

"It's about time you woke up."

His voice was all too cheerful as he reentered the room and Mary let out a groan and carefully rolled out of bed. "Are you enjoying this?"

Bash set a plate down on top of the chest of drawers. "Not at all." He grabbed a piece of bread from the plate and offered it to her. "You should eat something before we go."

As the scent of bread wafted at her, Mary was struck with overwhelming nausea. "Oh God!" She bolted for the window, pushing it open before vomiting out of it. "I think I'll wait," she moaned.

Slowly, Mary turned to face the room where Bash extended a cloth to her. She wiped her mouth on it and looked at him miserably. "I made a fool of myself, didn't I?"

He offered her some water and shook his head. "You could never be a fool."

Mary was quite certain he was lying, but said nothing as she sipped the water. "How soon must we go?"

"Now, if you can manage."

"I'll have to." She'd never dreaded a ride so much before.

"I've readied the horses." Bash looked her over with concern. "Your ladies will be able to cover for you for a bit, but it will be difficult if you aren't back by midday."

Mary agreed and grabbed at her pounding head which was now competing with her stomach for most irritated and felt the tangled mess that was her hair. "How bad does it look?"

"You don't really expect me to be a good judge of hair, do you?"

Mary laughed. Bash had the most unruly hair she'd ever seen. Sometimes she wondered if he ever combed it. Yet it was also soft and silky and she wished to run her fingers through it. That thought solicited a blush she tried to hide.

"It doesn't look like the hair I'd expect a queen to have, if that helps," he added.

She nodded. "It does."

"Are you ready then?"

Again she nodded and they headed out.

***  
The ride out of the village was torturous. Every element that would increase the pain of her symptoms were present. Mary was grateful most of the journey would be through the woods and she'd be spared the brightness of the sun and the loudness of the villagers. But once there, she felt even worse. The jostling of her body as her horse ran across the uneven terrain was too much.

"Stop!"

Mary quickly dismounted and began dry heaving, all the while cursing herself for her stupidity.

Bash was quickly at her side. "Mary?"

"I can't do it," she moaned.

He pressed his flask into her hand, saying nothing as she took sips of water. "We'll go slower," he said finally.

She shook her head. "It will take too long."

Mary slumped against the nearest tree to try and regain her strength. She'd already put her ladies in a sticky situation and she owed it to them to return as quickly as possible.

"Ride with me, then. That should steady you a bit."

She met his eyes, but they revealed nothing. She wanted to come up with an excuse, but could think of none. "I suppose it's worth a try," she conceded.

After a few more moments of rest, Bash remounted his horse and helped Mary up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his torso carefully, not wanting to seem too eager.

"Hold on to me."

***  
Mary let out a moan as she was suddenly jerked awake. She had managed to fall asleep as she rested against Bash's back. Though it wasn't sound sleep, at least it was a break from feeling her hang over. But she was mortified when she saw she had drooled on his back and said a silent prayer that he didn't notice.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, fine," she lied. Death seemed preferable.

"There's a creek nearby. I'm going to stop there and switch horses."

"How much further to the castle do you think?"

Bash dismounted and helped Mary down before answering. "Maybe an hour. These back trails take longer."

Mary nodded. She had agreed to take the back routes to avoid travelers that might be on the main road. A drunken peasant in a dark tavern was not likely to recognize her, but a court guest traveling to or from the castle was a different matter. It was best to safe.

"If your ladies are correct that they can cover for you until midday, you should be fine." He reached into his saddle bag and produced an apple and half a loaf of bread. "Do you think you can eat something?"

"I'll try," she said, taking the bread from him. She took small bites and chewed slowly. Maybe if the food was ground up enough, her stomach wouldn't notice the intrusion.

Bash tended to the horses, giving them a snack and taking them to the stream for a drink. It didn't take long. Mary certainly wished it took longer as she did not want to be riding again. She watched as Bash moved his supplies from one horse to the other, speaking to them in soft murmurs as he did so. He could be so gentle when he wasn't being cheeky or dry.

"Where were you all this time?" Mary asked before downing some water.

"Mostly villages in the southeast. There were reports of uprisings." He finished tightening the straps securing his belongings before turning to face her and taking a bite of his apple.

"And were there?"

He shrugged, still gnashing on his apple. "Some discontent, but not much in the way of organizing."

"How do you know?"

"Sources," he said with a goofy grin.

Why did she find that so endearing? "And the village? That's north of the castle."

"Do you accuse me of lying?" he asked with amusement.

Mary crossed her arms over her chest. "I think you've left something out."

Bash gave a slight nod. "I decided to visit a few acquaintances before returning."

"Friends?"

"Some."

"Women?"

"Some."

Mary pushed down her desire to know their relation. There was nothing more she could ask without surpassing what was proper. "I hope you had a good time then."

"I did," he answered with a smile.

She was certain he was being annoyingly vague on purpose. Why did she let it bother her so? "Are you not going to inquire about my activities in your absence?"

He was silent for a moment as his demeanor dampened. "I do not need to know such things."

"Do you not care about my being?"

"Only that you are well," he replied after some hesitation. "The details are unnecessary."

His words hurt more than she could have imagined. "What if I want you to know?"

"Then I will give you my ear," he said solemnly. "But I think it's best that we resume our journey."

Unhappily, Mary agreed and excused herself to make water before they continued.

She made sure she was well out of eyesight before lifting her skirt and squatting. She had just finished and begun to stand when a sudden movement in the leaves startled her. With a small shriek, Mary stumbled and fell to the ground, her backside still exposed.

"Mary?"

"I'm fine," she called as she scrambled to her feet, determined not to have another embarrassing scene.

"Mary?" Bash called again as he came into sight.

"I'm here. I'm fine. I tripped is all. And killed a plant, I suppose."

His eyes went to the newly trampled plant. "That's where you landed?"

"Yes." Mary shook out her skirt and tried to smooth it. Some queen she was. She couldn't even relieve herself without causing a scene. She looked back at Bash expecting to see another amused grin but only saw a frown. "Why?"

His eyes met hers. "That plant is poisonous."

 _I am never leaving the castle grounds again._

Thank you again for the favs, follows and comments! They mean so much and I really appreciate those who've stuck with me.


	5. Chapter 5

_I am still working on this - really! I'm sorry it's been so, so long since I last updated. Ack. EDIT: I'm sorry if breaks aren't showing up between transitions. I've tried fixing them a few times, but it's not going well.  
_

%%%

"Did it touch your skin?"

Mary stared at Bash dumbly. "What?"

"The plant, did it touch your skin?"

She looked down at the flattened green mass and felt her heart drop. "Yes ... my hands and ... my backside." She could not bear to look at Bash. Was there no limit to her humiliation?

"Mary," he began slowly, "it's going to be okay, but I need you to listen to me and do what I say. Can you do that?"

She nodded her head but still could not meet his eyes.

"I want you to go to the creek, take off your clothes and get in the water."

Her head snapped up. "What?!"

"You need to rinse off the poison before your skin absorbs it."

"But-"

"There isn't time. Go. Now." Bash was calm, but firm, dousing any hopes that he was playing a cruel joke.

Mary pushed aside her knee-jerk reaction to fight orders and made her way to the creek mindlessly. This couldn't be real. She couldn't possibly be having this ridiculous experience. But once she let her now bare feet touch the frigid stream and sharp rocks, she couldn't deny reality. She was simply a disaster.

All she wanted was one night, just one night, of fun and freedom from responsibility after two months of upstanding decorum. And this little break could cost her everything. If Catherine found out she had been alone with Bash for the night, she'd probably say Mary had gotten the rash from rolling around with him. The engagement would be broken, she and her family disgraced and Scotland would lose their strongest ally. She might even lose her crown.

Shedding her dress, Mary sat in the shallow stream and started splashing water all over herself while wallowing in her misery. She wanted her mother. A protective arm around her telling her everything would be alright. It was a silly thought. She'd never gotten that from her mother. She hadn't even seen her in years.

Mary closed her eyes tightly and took deep breaths. _You will be alright. You are made of strong stock_. She had been a target since she was six days old. Her world would not collapse over a poisonous plant. She needed a plan ...

"Mary?"

She looked up to see a large brown square at the edge of the trees. For a moment the strange sight made her wonder if she was still drunk until she realized it was Bash holding up a blanket infront of himself to obstruct his view.

"Are you finished?"

Under better circumstances, Mary might have laughed at the muffled sound of his voice behind the blanket. "Yes." She stood up and headed towards Bash and the open, welcoming wool.

"Any symptoms?" he asked as Mary backed into the blanket and wrapped it around her.

"I'm too cold to tell," she answered, turning to face Bash now that she was fully covered.

Automatically, he starting rubbing his hands up and down her arms to warm her up. "We won't know for a few days if it worked, but hopefully it will at least temper the reaction."

Mary gave a weak smile, only to stumble on the rocks and fall right into Bash's chest. "Oh!"

He grabbed onto her, holding her in place. "I have you."

"I know." For a brief moment, Mary forgot everything as she could only see his comforting eyes and feel his arms securely around her. It was like that night on the patio all over again, right down to her bare feet. And then she remembered herself. "I mean, I can see that," she amended, gathering her footing and putting some space between them.

Bash looked at her discarded dress unhappily. "You'll need to wear my change of clothes."

Mary followed his eyes to the rumpled garment on the slender bank. "What?"

"The cloth can carry the poison and there's no time to wash it. Your shoes, too. I'm afraid I don't have spare shoes, though, so you'll need to be careful where you walk."

He said this so matter-of-factly, like it was a regular occurrence, while Mary remained in disbelief as the absurdity of the situation continued to grow. Over the course of one day, the Queen of Scots had become a drunken, drooling, diseased, cross dressing disaster.

"Mary?"

She turned her attention back to her companion. "Yes. Of course." _Of course_.

As Bash went back to the horse, Mary stared at the dress wistfully. The stories it could tell. It wasn't all bad. She had enjoyed the taste of freedom greatly; she was simply paying an unfortunate price.

Mary tried to make the chemise and pants Bash brought her work. She felt exposed in the thin, much too large shirt and laced it tightly to the neck so her breasts would not be easily exposed. Rolling the shirt sleeves up was not difficult, but the same could not be said for the leather pants which bunched awkwardly and made the large crotch area even more uncomfortable. She was as inconspicuous as a proud peacock.

Bash looked over the finished product without comment, but Mary unleashed his laughter when she attempted a mock curtsy. "Ever the trendsetter, Your Grace," he said with a bow.

"Indeed," she said with a smile. "I guess I'm ready."

"I ... think it would be best if I carried you to the horse."

She swallowed hard. "Yes, that makes sense." Perfect sense.

Mary hooked her arm around Bash's neck as he easily swept her up. She could not keep her body from tensing as he carried her through the woods. She was determined not to enjoy this closeness.

"Are you alright?" Bash asked as he set Mary down gently.

"Yes," she said with a sigh. "This little hiccup has actually helped to distract me from the hangover."

"I'm glad there was one positive that came out of this then. Do you still need to ride with me?"

"If you don't mind. Perhaps I can sleep off a little more."

Bash gave a nod. "Let's go."

* * *

They halted, the castle grounds having just come into sight. "You'll need to ride in."

Mary lifted her head from his back miserably, but mustered an agreeable sound. She'd lost her will to maintain any sense of royal air and posture somewhere along the journey.

He gently helped her down from the horse, his hands still securely around her waist as he grinned. "Fortunately, you're already disguised." He reached down to rub his hand in the dirt. "But I think your face could use a little work."

"What do you mean?"

He leaned into her, his tone hushed, "You're too beautiful." And with that he began to gently apply small smudges of dirt to her face.

Her small stature still exposed without her shoes, Bash nearly towered over her. She felt childlike as she looked up at him with nothing but trust. His expression was now serious, but his soft touch was so inviting that Mary had to stop herself from leaning into it.

She couldn't help but close her eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair before mussing it up and tying it back. Who knew getting dirty could feel so lovely?

"Am I disheveled enough?" Mary asked somewhat mockingly once Bash stepped away to inspect his work.

"Put a little dirt on your shirt," he suggested.

"You're enjoying this too much," she accused as she did as instructed.

"Just a little." He helped her back onto her horse with ease. "Should we come across anyone, keep your head down and act miserable."

Mary nearly snorted. _That_ would be easy.

* * *

An urchin Bash had come across on his ride in was the explanation for her presence. Apparently this was not an unusual thing for Bash to do: bring in an unfortunate for a few meals, a bed and some menial tasks to earn their keep.

"Your last one stole my hat," a stable worker said with a scowl on his hard, weathered face.

"Who would want your things?" a younger one scoffed.

"Exactly! That's a degenerate for you!"

"You owe this one a debt of thanks," Bash snapped as he stepped forward. "He was bringing back a horse _you_ lost."

"No, sir! They were all secured by nightfall. I checked each stall myself," the man protested.

"Then you would have been the one to blame."

He shook his head stubbornly. "I'd bet my blood he stole it!"

Mary stayed near the horse letting the shadows hide her features, not daring say a word as they argued.

"This is Queen Mary's favorite horse. How do you think she'd respond if she found out her horse was stolen on your watch? Do you think she'd be so charitable as to excuse you of any fault? Perhaps I should ask her."

She watched the man's expression sour further before taking the reins with a grunt and leading her mare away.

"King Henry will be quite pleased to hear that you've returned," the remaining hand said timidly. "Shall I alert him?"

"No. I need to get this boy situated first."

The man gave a short nod and scurried off before Bash turned his attention to Mary, the sternness not yet wiped from his face.

"I've never seen you so forceful before." Despite the sense of familiarity between them, there were still things she did not know about him.

"When the occasion calls for it."

"I hope it's never directed at me," she teased.

Her comment brought back his boyish smile. "No, I'd like to keep my head, thank you."

"Good. Shall we?"

Bash nodded and they set off for the castle.

* * *

The trek back to the castle was mercifully uneventful and they arrived at Bash's room quickly. He was clearly used to sneaking around the castle and knew every entry point and tunnel. Finally they found their way to Bash's room.

It was as small as she remembered, but it now had a stale smell from it's lack of use. She was glad that would no longer be the case.

Bash set his satchel on the floor with a thud. "I take it you can find your way to your rooms from here?"

"Yes, thank you." She headed for the door then stopped. "I'm glad you were there at the tavern."

"Happy to be of service," he replied.

Mary wanted to correct him, to tell him she was simply happy to see him and was not speaking to his assistance, but she stopped herself. "Good day, Bash."

And with that she slipped out of his room and down the hall to the next passageway. The day was far from over.

%%%

Thanks for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
